challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For TSG/Best of Toasty Pop
Toasty Pop was eliminated in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset with 6,926 votes. She rejoined in Get to the Top in 500 Steps with 13,835 Votes. Here’s the Best of Toasty Pop. Episode 1: Getting Berry Tubs to Talk *YEAH MUSIC BOX, LIPPY LIPS IS THE COOLEST PERSON THAT I'VE EVER MET, SHE'S SO EPICALLY COOL! JUST LIKE YOU ARE TOO, WE'RE ALL COOL! ISN'T IT SO AWESOME TO BE SO COOL!?! *Well I love you! I love all of you! You guys are so amazing! I can't wait to meet all of you! *Oh, I see how it is! Maybe then I don't want to be friends! *turns to four other characters* What about YOU guys!? Do you want to be friends? I bet you do 'cause you're awesome! *Hua! Why doesn't Lynn Flight Meal like me? *Well you've definitely chosen to take things the hard way, Lynn Flight Meal, but if that's the way you want to do it I guess I can't stop you! *Hm. I wanna help all the people who need a helping hand. ROBOTY! I'll help you! *I knew you'd join! Lil’ Blaze! Cloudy! Kooky Cookie! Jenny Penny! You guys look like you all need assistance! I'll help you too! June Balloon! I'll help you too. *Tiara Sparkles! I'll take you in! You can get my much needed help! *That is not what he said! Tell me again Kooky Cookie! *That's a catchy name. *Yeah, uh, Four, I hate to be pushy, but we'd really like to start competing. RIGHT KOOKY COOKIE?! *Come on Cloudy! I just know you can make it! *WE DID IT! Episode 2: Lick Your Way To Freedom *Alright now, Cloudy. Hey! How did you know to get a jawbreaker? *I didn’t tell you your job yet! *Well, your true calling is to bring jawbreakers to our team. *Yeah, Roboty's off doing something. I'm sure he means well, but sometimes it's... *We don't know where he is! *Jenny Penny, I'm very sorry to take you away from your job, but I have a new one for you. *Thanks! That was a really good one! *Now if we could just get it that wide every time, that would be great. *Come on! *What do you mean? He's still alive! He just needs a little air, let me show you! *See? Doesn't he just look happy to be alive? Don't you want to be him? (whispering into her hand) I agree with you. He is a hindrance when he is deflated! *(sarcastically) Oh no! Episode 3: Why Would You Do This on a Swingset *Hey, team Beepers! I know we may not have seen eye-to-eye last time, but I wanna let you guys know that I always have your best interests at heart! *Uh, I only wanted the best for him! And I wasn't aware of his condit- *Oh! Roboty, I didn't mean to hurt you either! I'm truly sor- *Oh no, Tiara Sparkles! Now it's just the two of us! Well, although our time on this team together was short, I appreciated every second of it. *The bars rise to reveal that Toasty Pop is eliminated. *Four: Tiara Sparkles is safe. *Tiara Sparkles: Aw, seriously? *June Balloon: I'm happy! No more jobs! *Cloudy: Gollegd thad toaster! Gollegd thad toaster! *You guys were honestly a fantastic team, and I'll miss all of you- **reused scream* *Four sucks Toasty Pop into him. Lala Lipstick then stares, and his mouth briefly twitches upwards. *(Screen cuts to all the contestants. Toasty Pop fades away.) Episode 10: Enter the Exit *It's not that bad! Plus, you know what happens if you don't... *Hello, everyone! It's so good to see you all. I was beginning to think BFT was cancelled! *Yay, Four's back! Hello, Four! *You see, Fourty-Four, Tocky Cuckoo Clock just likes excluding people who aren't part of her "clique". *Yeah! That could mean her alliance... or in this case, her gender! *Yeah. *Wonderful! *Look. I'm sorry about slipping up before. I promise l'll be more trusting of my teammates this time. Category:Best of Eliminated Contestants